Ruby Rose
Summary Ruby Rose is the 15-year old leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naïve, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] High 8-C Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Able to increase her speed further with her Semblance, Pseudo Flight (Propelling herself using Crescent Rose) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Decapitated a Giant Nevermore) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Caught Neopolitan off guard), Higher with her Semblance (Able to successfully escape Mercury Black) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can swing around her giant scythe with little difficulty) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Large Building level+ Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, Several dozen meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose (High Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS), a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle) Intelligence: Relatively high when it comes to weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy, Superb combat prowess, though seemingly average conventional intellect Weaknesses: Reckless, Hasn't completely mastered her semblance (She can't carry someone who weighs about or more than her while using her semblance and she must sometimes concentrate to use it), Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crescent Rose - As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of Crescent Rose is its converting frame: it allows Crescent Rose to transform into different combat modes, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist, and its collapsible frame allows it to transform between three different modes: *A "storage" mode, its most compacted form, where it can be condensed for travel convenience; *A "rifle" mode, where it takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component; and *A "scythe" mode, its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, allowing it to be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for more precise, long-range, high-energy shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight. In addition, because of the frame's lightweight design, it can freely shift between these three modes quickly and with ease. However, In order to use Crescent Rose to its fullest potential, it is implied that a scythe-wielder of skill equivalent to either Ruby or Qrow Branwen would be necessary. In particular, the user would have to deal with Crescent Rose's massive recoil: rather than compensate for it, Ruby uses the recoil to amplify her overall combat prowess. Ruby also uses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat; she fires shots to propel herself short distances, using it to simultaneously attack and evade against opponents. She also uses her weapon's recoil to launch herself further into the air than when she jumps, as demonstrated when she is launched into the air by Weiss Schnee while facing the Nevermore. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. The scythe also has a small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft. The scythe can unfold, allowing for both the normal blade and the two prongs to slice enemies at the same time for more power. *'Cross Clips' - A special magazine that gives off a black muzzle flash and are shown to have significantly greater power than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even more speed and power. With Cross Clips, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed before rotating herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. Semblance: Speed - To add to her already impressive battle prowess, Ruby's Semblance is speed. Because of her Semblance, she is able to move from place to place so quickly that that she appears to be teleporting, as she seems to materialize out of nowhere. She does so to avoid the first Beowolf's lunge in the "Red" Trailer, and later shows it to Weiss during a conversation in the Emerald Forest. In "Best Day Ever," Ruby was shown using her speed to great effect, as creating a powerful whirlwind that blew away not only Team JNPR, but also most of the loose objects in the room, slamming them all against the cafeteria wall, causing it to shatter and form a crater. However, Ruby doesn't seem to have full control of this ability or is only able to use it when concentrating, as she didn't use it when being chased by the Death Stalker in "Players and Pieces," leading to her being pinned by the Nevermore's feather. Whenever she uses her Semblance, she leaves a cloud of rose petals in her wake that quickly dissipates. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others, as shown by Weiss who once waved her hands trying to brush them away. Additionally, in "A Minor Hiccup," she had difficulty stopping. This may have been due to her carrying Penny and not being used to controlling her powers whilst carrying a heavy load equal to or greater to her body weight. Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito Profile Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Marksmen Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8